MY DOG
by EclipseWorlds
Summary: Kalian hanya tau mereka di depan kamera. Kalian tidak tau bahwa desahan-desahan malam itu memang ada, atau percikan sperma dengan tamparan-tamparan penuh gairah. Ada alasan kenapa Jungkook semakin manly sekarang, atau fanservice Kookmin yang mulai beredar. Semua itu akan terjawab di sini!/VKOOK,YOONMIN,NAMJIN,HOSEOK BITCH./ M /HARDCORE / YAOI.


Pairing : VKOOK, YOONMIN, NAMJIN AND BITCH HOSEOK

Genre : Romantis and little bit hardcore :v

Rate : M BANGSADS

Warning : YAOI, BDSM, KALIMATNYA FRONTAL DAN PENUH DESAHAN DI CHAP 2 DAN KALO GA SUKA LU OUT DAH. PERGI JAUH-JAUH. KE NEGERI CINA KEK ATAU KAYANGAN. JANGAN NGEBASH SESUKANYA KEK MIPER COCOLIN SEHUN. JANGAN!

Note : Ini adalah kenyataan yang selalu di sembunyikan 7 anak bejat. Rahasia kenapa Jungkook ngegym ada di sini, alasan kenapa Jimin gatel ke Jungkook ada di sini, lalu banyak alasan-alasan lain yang membuat kalian para pecinta, vkook, yoonmin, dan namjin sadar. Bahwa kisah cinta mereka nyata.

 **MY DOG**

 _Sebuah pemberontakan besar-besaran._

"Dia mulai ke gym dan membesarkan ototnya"

 _Pemberontakan yang sungguh tidak ada artinya._

"Dia juga mulai meminum pil-pil penambah tinggi badan. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia menyaingi tinggi badanmu"

 _Benar-benar lucu. Dan membuat perutnya geli._

"Dan lihatlah bagaimana dia dan Jimin bersikap sok dekat begitu. Membuatku muak saja"

 _Cukup. Ia tak tahan dengan lelucon ini._

"Dan-"

Taehyung tertawa. Besar sekali. Membuat kamar yang luas itu terisi akan gema suaranya. Hingga membuat sosok tampan di sana mengerut tak suka.

"Kenapa kau tertawa. Aku mengatakan hal yang serius" Yonggi menatap sinis Taehyung yang masih tertawa lebar. Mereka kini berada di kamar Taehyung. Ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih terkesan polos dan sedikit elegan.

"Hyung. Kau tau?! itu bukanlah karaktermu. Kau datang ke kamarku lalu memanas-manasiku dengan segala kejelekan Jungkook dan Jimin. Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung. Ia melempar handphonenya ke sembarangan arah, mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar di atas kasur, lalu menatap empat mata pada Yoongi yang masih duduk mengangkang di kursi kerjanya. Benar-benar anak swag yang tak punya sopan-santun.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Yoongi miris. Wajahnya benar-benar menyedihkan senada dengan celana dan bajunya yang berwarna hitam. Taehyung tersenyum datar menambah kesan tampannya, terlebih saat ini ia menggunakan celana pendek hitam dan baju hoddie berwarna putih.

" Haaaa~h Aku selalu keluar dari karakterku jika menyangkut Jimin. Benar-benar memuakkan" Taehyung tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa ini juga gara-gara game di Vlive kemarin. Kau memegang tangan Jimin lalu di putuskan begitu saja oleh Jungkook. Kau ini seperti anak SMA saja. Setidaknya jagalah emosi di depan kamera"

Yoongi memijat kepalanya pelan. Sedikit terlihat frustrasi sehingga membuat Taehyung sedikit merasa kasihan.

"Aku ini tidak bisa setenang dirimu, yang biasa saja jika pacarmu putus dan bermesraan dengan yang lain. Aku tidak bisa! Jimin sialan benar-benar membombardir habis seluruh sikap aroganku"

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Wajah licik dan terkesan jahat.

"Siapa yang bilang jika Jungkook itu pacarku. Kami belum pacaran"

Yoongi mendecih. Tak percaya akan pernyataan Taehyung.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa kali aku mendengar desahan kalian setiap malam. Kau gila?"

Taehyung berdiri dari tempat tidur. Berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan berdiri menyandar pada meja kerjanya dengan gaya yang keren.

"Kau mau tahu suatu rahasia?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Wajah Taehyung tampak serius dan Yoongi masih terkejut saat mengetahui status Jungkook bukanlah pacarnya Taehyung.

"Jungkook itu tidak pernah menerima perasaanku. Jadi aku selalu melakukannya dengan paksaan" Benar-benar gila. Yoongi baru tahu jika di balik sikap alien Taehyung, tersimpan rapi seluruh kebejatannya terhadap Jungkook. Seperti kata pepatah, Jangan lihat seseorang dari kulitnya.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah membantah saat kami sering mengoceh hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan status hubungan kalian?"

Tangan tan itu mengambil kaleng soda yang berada di meja kerjanya, sisa minuman yang sengaja ia letakkan sebelum Yoongi datang.

"Karna dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Dia adalah orang yang naif walau pada kenyataannya aku selalu membombardir habis lubangnya yang merah menggoda itu. Benar-benar anjing yang tidak tahu diri"

Dan bibir tebal itu meneguk habis seluruh sisa minuman kaleng di tangannya, melempar kaleng dengan gaya sembarangan dan sukses masuk ke tong sampah yang berada di sudut kamarnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan status kalian. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau melepas anjingmu itu? tidakkah kau harus memberinya pelajaran?" Yoongi melipat kakinya angkuh, memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kanan yang beralas meja kerja Taehyung, kemudian mendongak pada lelaki bejat bermuka tampan.

"Hahaha. Tenang saja hyung. Aku hanya memberinya nafas untuk sementara, seperti majikan yang mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan sore. Biarkan dia memberontak sepuasnya dan melakukan semuanya.. Lalu tiba-tiba aku akan datang, mencekik lehernya lalu mengurungnya untuk sebuah hukuman. Sehingga ia sadar siapa tuannya yang sebenarnya. Jadi biarkan anjingku dan anjingmu bersenang-senang dulu"

Yoongi mengerut.

"Aku tidak bisa bersikap kejam sepertimu Taehyung-ah. Aku mencintai Jimin layaknya aku mencintai diriku sendiri" Balas Yoongi. Setiap member mengatakan bahwa dia lah yang paling jahat dan bermulut pedas. See? Pada kenyataanya siapa yang bermulut dan berhati jahat di sini?

"Hyung. Aku juga mencintai Jungkook hyung. Haa~h sekarang aku tanya padamu hyung, kau tau apa kesalahanmu dari awal?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Apa yang salah? aku memperlakukan Jimin dengan baik, mengajaknya seks dengan lembut, dan kau tau dia suka sekali merajuk. Aku selalu memujuknya walau pada kenyataannya dia lah yang salah. Apanya yang salah dari semua itu?"

Taehyung memutar matanya bosan. Sungguh, ia sangat-sangat kesal mendengar perkataan Yoongi.

"Heol~ lihatlah. Semuanya itu salah hyung! Kau di kendarai oleh anjingmu. Kau terlalu lunak dan see!, dia menggigitmu sekarang. Ayolah hyung. Jangan hanya keras pada teman-temanmu saja. Seharusnya kau lebih keras pada anjingmu sendiri! Buat dia takut, buat dia merasa tak berdaya, beri dia hukuman jika dia salah, siksa! sehingga ia terlalu takut untuk lari darimu. Astaga, kemana Yoongi ku yang selalu berbuat semaunya, kau memang berubah jika bersangkutan dengan Jimin!"

Hening

Yoongi terdiam dengan wajah blank. Rapper tampan itu terlihat kosong. Seperti memori yang baru di reset.

Tak ada lagi kenangan Jimin melarangnya untuk berbuat-buat hal yang termasuk dalam kategori dosa. Baik itu berbicara kasar, mengumpat, atau secara tidak sengaja melukai Jimin. Persetanan dengan dosa! Biar dia menjadi setan di dunia ini. Biar ia menjadi Yoongi yang dulu, Yoongi yang belum menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin. Si Rapper yang tak kenal akan dosa.

Hening begitu lama. Dan terpecahkan saat Yoongi mengangguk-ngangguk tak jelas, terkekeh lalu tersenyum jahat bersama dongsaeng bermuka duanya. Ada getaran aneh di dada Yoongi, sebuah getaran yang berhasil membuat akal sehat Yoongi menggila karna teracuni perkataan Taehyung.

"Yah. Kau benar. Aku harus berubah dan tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Karna setiap lubang yang indah pada akhirnya akan kembali pada batang yang besar dan panjang." Ucap Yoongi. Dan Taehyung tertawa lagi. Inilah sikap asli Yoongi yang sebenarnya. Tenang. Menusuk. dan Sadis.

 _Setan yang di rantai di dalam dada Yoongi mulai lepas seutuhnya._

 _._

.

.

"Jungkook bertransformasi menjadi seme?! Astaga Hoseok-ah !"

"Dan kau tahu Seokjin hyung? Yoongi juga putus dengan Jimin!"

"Hahh benar?! pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Jimin dekat dengan Jungkook. Jadi kalau begitu-"

"Taehyung sudah putus dengan Jungkook!" Ucap kedua makhluk itu bersamaan. Memecahkan suasana sunyi di kamar member tertua yaitu Seokjin Hyung. Keduanya tampak heboh, mata mereka melotot, mulut yang berbicara cepat dan sampah-sampah makanan yang berserak di atas kasur. Benar-benar seperti gadis remaja sedang menggosipkan teman gadisnya yang lain.

"Astaga banyak sekali kejutan hari ini" Ucap Jin. Sedikit bergerak dari posisi duduknya untuk mencari kenyamanan. Matanya masih melotot horor, pada Hoseok yang juga berada di hadapannya. Berbaring telungkup dengan tangan kanan menyangga kepalanya.

"Hyung. Jika Taehyung single. Aku bisa dong mendekatinya hehehe. Karna setiap mendengar desahan Jungkook, aku rasa Taehyung itu pemain yang kasar. Aku suka orang seperti itu"

Seokjin menggeleng. Tangan kanannya mengambil kripik kentang dalam kemasan, lalu memakannya dengan gaya anggun.

"No. No. No~ Jika ada yang lebih kasar, aku rasa Namjoon lah orangnya. Dia bahkan tidak memberiku jeda saat baru klimaks. Benar-benar tidak punya hati. Dan Hoseok-ah, berhentilah untuk menggoda siapapun seme yang masih jomblo, kau selalu menebar benih kesana-kemari. Apalagi jika ada staf kita yang baru. Kau ini mau jadi jalang internasional hah? Sebegitu nakalnya hah lubangmu?"

Hoseok tertawa keras sembari berguling-guling karna kegelian yang melanda perutnya. Dia sungguh menyukai candaan Seokjin jika di belakang kamera. Candaan yang menyangkut kehidupan seks, begitu frontal dan sedikit membuatnya horny.

"Hahahah aduh perutku. Eh hyung, ngomong-ngomong kau tau tidak si Mark staf baru dari Thailand itu?" Tanya Hoseok mendadak. Posisinya berubah menjadi tidur menyamping dengan tangan kanan kiri yang menyangga kepalanya.

Hening yang cukup lama. Jin blank untuk sesaat. Ekspresi yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang berfikir keras.

"Ah aku tahu. Staf yang di kenal tampan dan pendiam itukan? Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah menodainya?"

Hoseok tertawa. Membenarkan dugaan Seokjin.

"Aku sudah menodainya hyung. Di wc, di gedung M-net saat kita selesai konser kemaren. Kau tahu? Miliknya sangat besar, panjang dan berurat"

Seokjin menganga. Bukan karna fakta bahwa Hoseok telah menodainya, ayolah semua staf tau bagaimana jalangnya seorang Hoseok. Ia terkejut karna mendengar fakta barang Mark yang benar-benar di luar ekspetasi. Siapa yang mengira lelaki pendiam itu bisa memiliki hal sempurna sepeti Namjoonnya.

"Benarkah? ku kira dia orang yang polos. Astaga"

"Tidak. dia memang polos Hyung. Walau barangnya memang seperti itu. Tapi saat aku melakukan satu ronde padanya, dia langsung pingsan. Jadi yah terpaksa aku melakukannya sendiri saat ia sedang tidak sadar" Seokjin tersedak. Pikirannya melayang saat bagaimana Hoseok menggunakan lubangnya di tubuh orang yang tidak sadar. Duh, kenapa Horny begini.

"Lal-"

BRAKK

"Hyung. Kau punya lays rasa baru tidak? aku malas untuk keluar" Seokjin dan Hoseok menoleh, mendapati Jungkook yang menggunakan kaos pendek hitam ketat dengan celana pendek hitam longgar dan sebuah rambut yang masih basah. Otot kedua lengannya yang mulai terbentuk , terekspos bebas. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang tak seperti biasanya. Membuat kedua uke itu meneguk ludah basah.

"A-ambil saja di sana" ucap Jin sambil menunjuk kardus makanannya yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Jungkook, jangan pergi dulu. Ada yang hyung ingin bicarakan"ucap Hoseok. Membuat si maknae yang ingin pergi dengan bungkusan makanan, terpaksa menghampiri hyungnya dan ikut duduk di kasur bersama mereka.

"Kau benar-benar berub-"

"Hyung. Apa hyung punya lays rasa baru?" Tiba-tiba Taehyung masuk dengan santai. Tersenyum lembut walau ia sadar Jungkook tengah mensinisinya.

"Taehyung-ah. Kemarilah. Lihat bagaimana otot-otot Jungkook mulai berkembang" Taehyung mendekat. Ikut duduk di samping Hoseok. Dan melihat kagum otot Jungkook yang mulai terbentuk.

"Waa~h sudah besar yah. Kau benar-benar ingin berubah menjadi 'laki-laki' sejati" Ucap Taehyung kagum. Kedua hyung itu tak menyadari bagaimana Taehyung menekan kata laki-laki pada kalimatnya. Namun Jungkook sangat sadar nada mengejek yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

"Yah. Aku memang sudah berubah menjadi 'laki-laki' sejati Kim tae hyung!"

Taehyung tertawa.

"Waahh aku jadi takut" ucap Taehyung. Tersenyum setelah itu pergi meninggalkan kamar dan di ikuti dengan Jungkook.

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh?"-Seokjin.

"Ya. ada"-Hosoek

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari. Para member hanya berlatih vokal dan dance. Tidak ada jadwal yang padat, karna memang PD-nim mereka sengaja mengosongkan jadwal jika minggu besok mereka akan melakukan shooting buat comeback terbaru mereka. Dan liburan mereka hanya tinggal 3 hari. Namun suasana di sana malah terasa makin cepat bagi Hoseok, Jin dan Namjoon karna keadaan sekarang benar-benar aneh.

"Jungkook-ah. Katakan Aaaa~" Jimin menyuapi sesendok eskrim strawbery kepada Jungkook. Benar-benar mesra dan terkesan mengabaikan para manusia di sekelilingnya yang terganggu akan acara menonton televisi bersama.

"W-wah. Kalian benar-benar mesra sekali yah?" Hoseok tergagap. Sedikit takut-takut melirik Yoongi dan Taehyung yang malah tenang fokus terhadap film yang di tonton.

Mereka kini berada di ruang utama, dengan 3 sofa yang melilingi televisi.

Pasangan Namjin di sofa tengah. Hoseok di sofa kiri. Dan Taehyung Yoongi di sofa kanan. Lalu terakhir adalah Jungkook dan Jimin yang duduk di lantai. Di apit oleh ke lima member namun dengan tidak tahu diri malah membuat keributan.

"Yah begitulah. Eh Jungkook-ah sepertinya otot-otot mu ini sebentar lagi akan mengeras yah?"

Jungkook tersenyum sombong. Membiarkan tangan nakal Jimin memencet gemas kedua lengannya.

Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok melirik tak enak pada Taegi yang tersenyum menikmati film horor mereka. Seolah tak terganggu dengan kemesraan Kookmin yang benar-benar membuat siapa saja gemas. Eh tapi tunggu dulu. Ini kan film horor, kenapa mereka tersenyum.

"Rencananya aku akan membesarkannya lagi. Jadi aku bisa menggendong hyung sepuasnya. Karna aku lelaki yang kuat"

Pffftt

Yoongi dan Taehyung berusaha menahan tawanya, namun matanya tetap fokus pada layar televisi. Dan hal ini tentu saja membuat NamJinSeok mengerut kebingungan. Ini adalah adegan hantu Valak keluar, kenapa mereka malah tertawa.

"Yak. Jika kalian ada masalah dengan kami katakan saja!" Jimin berteriak menatap Yoongi dan Taehyung tajam. Begitupun dengan Jungkook, hanya saja ia lebih sering menyinisi Taehyung. Memberikannya tatapan penuh kilat sembari memamerkan otot-ototnya. Sungguh kemarahan yang benar-benar konyol.

"Kalian bicara apa? aku tidak mengerti. Apa kah kau tahu Suga-hyung?" Tanya Taehyung lembut kepada Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tau. Dan jangan berisik Mochi jelek. Dari pada mengurusi otot lengan lelaki lain. Lebih baik kau mengurusi otot lubangmu sebelum kiamat tiba" Jimin menganga lebar. Terperangah dengan mata yang saling bertatapan dengan Yoongi.

"A-apa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu hyung?" Tanya Jimin shock. Dan Yoongi mengangguk cuek.

Tidak cuman Jimin yang terperangah. Semuanya juga menatap Yoongi shock terkecuali Taehyung.

Yoongi memang sering berkata kasar. Mengumpat dan membuat hati seseorang sakit. Tapi ini lain cerita, ini Jimin! Yoongi selalu berusaha bersikap baik pada Jimin dan menahan mulut kasarnya. Bahkan jika semua itu terlepas secara tidak sengaja, Yoongi akan langsung meminta maaf pada Jimin. Karakter yang sangat-sangat berbeda dengan saat ini.

"Yoongi-ah kau sakit?"Tanya Namjoon berusaha untuk memutuskan kontak mata antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Tidak. Aku sangat-sangat sehat" balas Yoongi tanpa memutuskan pandangannya pada mata yang mulai berair itu.

"Yoongi-ah. Minta maaflah pada Jimin. Meski itu bercanda. Ia tidak biasa dengan hal itu terlebih dari mulutmu"-Hoseok berusaha memutuskan suasana canggung disini. Ia tahu bagaimana Jimin, terlalu sensitif dan paling risih jika ada yang berbicara masalah-masalah seks. Karna itu dia hanya mengungkapkan masalah seksnya pada Seokjin yang bermulut nakal.

"Kenapa dia harus meminta maaf?" Kali ini Taehyung yang bersuara, menatap Hoseok tenang, namun terbersit sebuah tuntutan jawaban.

"Yah kan aku sudah bilang tadi" bela Hoseok.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa jadi tegang-tegang begini. Aku tidak suka" Sela Seokjin.

"Yoongi kita perlu bicara hiks" Jimin mengelap air yang lolos dari matanya, berdiri tegak lalu berjalan menaiki tangga tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

Taehyung tersenyum. Menepuk pundak Yoongi bangga.

"Silahkan di mulai kiamatnya, Wahai yang mulia" ucap Taehyung diiringi tawa jahat. Dan detik itupun Yoongi tersenyum, beridiri tegak lalu berjalan menyusul Jimin.

"Hei. Alien bodoh! kau kan yang membuat Yoongi hyung seperti itu?!" Taehyung mengangkat bahunya acuh. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Jungkook dan berusaha fokus dengan filmya.

"Hei aku bicara padamu sialan!"

"Kemarin kau bilang tidak ingin berbicara padaku"

"Kau benar-benar alien bejat tak punya otak, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. mari kita selesaikan masalah ini."

Jungkook pergi meninggalkan keramaian, berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang juga berada di lantai atas dan di ikuti Taehyung dengan smirk ria.

"Khukhukhu. Aku juga akan mengadakan kiamat Yoongi hyung" bisik Taehyung sembari berjalan meninggalkan ke 3 hyungnya yang berwajah cengo.

"Kalian merasa ada yang aneh?"-Seokjin

"Ya. Ada"-Hoseok,Namjoon.

.

.

.

TBC atau berhenti di sini saja yak

Astogeh naga. FF laen belum kelar. Gua malah buat ff baru. Oke karna gua libur selama 2 bulan ini. Mungkin gua bakal nyelesain semua ff dan membuat ff baru yang lain. Tapi, siapa yang mau baca? SIIAPAAAAA?! SIAPPAAAAA?! Huhuhuhu udah ah. Yang penting buat elu yang baca ini. Mohon reviewnya. Karna satu review bisa membangkitkan otak mesum author.. Terimakasih hiks. Sampai jumpa hiks.


End file.
